Big Time Oneshots
by brii-henderswag
Summary: PERSONAL Oneshots upon request! Read chapter 1 for details! I WILL DO ALL! Fast updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to be writing PERSONAL oneshots for you RUSHERS!**

**So send in some details about yourself, and obviously who you want it with.**

**(Also, Show-verse or IRL?)**

**PM/Review the following details (At least): (*=NECESSARY)**

*Name-

*Basic features-

Height-

*BTR crush-

Scenerio-

A little about you-

Extra stuff(Things you want mentioned? Tattoos, scars, accents?):

**I'll do them ONCE you send them in! SO HURRY UP! I'm online **_**now!**_


	2. Tiffany

**Tiffany**

"_James!_" I yelled. "My hair!"

He laughed, and splashed me again. "Come on, we're at the _beach._ You didn't realise there would be _water?_"

I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Aw, come on, lighten up, babe," he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile back as I leaned in to kiss him softly.

"C'mon, let's go dry off," he said, smiling.

I took his hand and we walked over to our towels in the sand, and we sat down after drying our bodies, and, grrr, my _hair_.

"Hey, the suns about to set," James said, looking out at the sky. "Come on, I know a great place to watch the sunset."

The walk over to said place was slow and romantic. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and I was leaning against his arm. (Being almost a foot shorter than him, the whole leaning-on-his-shoulder thing was pretty impossible.)

"Ok, look, Tiff," he said, pointing out to the horizon over the ocean.

There was a perfect view of the sky turning a shade of orange/pink. He leaned down and kissed me, holding me close.

"Uh... Tiffany," he said. "I've been wanting to ask you something, and now seems like the perfect time to."

"What is it?" I asked shyly.

"Euhm... Well," he started, rubbing his neck nervously. "We've been dating for a pretty long time and... Uh... I.. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Tiffany..."

My eyes widened and my heart started pounding like I was having a heart attack.

He dropped to one knee, and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears of joy as I hugged him tightly and proudly accepted the ring.

"Yes! _Yes,_ I'll marry you, James!" I said, just before kissing him passionately.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled.

"I love you, James," I said softly.

"I love you, too, Tiffany," he said, wiping away his own tears, and holding me tightly as the sky filled with stars.

_**Elevating4BTR**__, this was for you._


	3. Camille

**Camille**

I bit my lip nervously as the previous act in the talent show ended.

I was next. I was going to sing an original song I'd written. Now, thinking on it, the song was terrible, I couldn't sing, and everyone was going to pelt me with soup cans.

Then again, that's just my nerves speaking. _Right? _ I'd been so sure about this just half an hour ago when there were still about 10 acts before me. But now, I was next, and I was really freaking nervous.

"Oh, god, Camille," Heather, the stereotypical mean girl said in her high annoying voice. "Don't tell me you're going to sing that crappy song you wrote."

I widened my eyes in shock, and she continued. "Oh my god, you _are!_ Just be prepared to be boo'd off the stage. You know I'm a way better singer than you, so why would you even bother?"

Noticing my lack of responses, she smirked. "What's the matter? Can't talk? If you can't even talk in front of one person, good luck singing in front of _a hundred!_"

She smiled fakely, adding, "Oh, but have fun! Anyway, it's not all about winning, is it?"

As my number was called, I ran out to the stage, angry at that _bitch _for trying to make me nervous(and succeeding.)

"So, Camille, what song will you be singing?" the teacher in charge of the talent show asked loudly into the microphone.

As I was about to reply, Kendall-my crush of over a year-ran onto the stage, tripping over his own feet.  
"Uh, we're gonna sing Count on You!" he said, grinning. "Uh, together."

The teacher raised his eyebrows. "Alright then. This is _Camille _and _Kendall _singing Count on You!"

I nervously sat down next to the piano, and tried to play the song, but my mind drew a blank.

I glanced over at Kendall, who smiled at me. I took a deep breath, and started playing.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly, much to my surprise. I nervously chuckled as Kendall led me backstage.

"Camille," he started. "I had no idea you were so talented!"

I blushed, looking down.

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ gonna win, Camille," he said, smiling.

I blushed even deeper red, and smiled shyly. "Th-thanks," I managed to choke out.

"Y-you were pretty awesome too," I blurted out.

"Not nearly as good as you, though," he said, grinning. "Oh, and, you're welcome for saving yer butt out there, Camille."

I'm pretty sure my face was redder than a tomato (is that even possible?) at this point, so I started straight at the floor.

After the remaining 4 or 5 acts, the winner was to be announced.

"And the winner of this year's talent show is...," the teacher in charge said, yawning, "Camille and Kendall."

I gasped, surprised that I had actually managed to _win._

The prize wasn't really all that amazing. A bootleg trophy and a DVD of _Dear John?_ Uh...

As I started to exit the school, Kendall jogged up to me.

"Hey, congrats on winning," he said, smiling. "I mean, I won too, but that wouldn't mean I'm congratulating myself too, would it...? I mean, I'm not tryna sound conceited or something, I'm just tryna say yer a good singer and all and..."

I giggled at him rambling. It was _so freakin' cute_ that Kendall was actually getting nervous talking to _me._

He shook his had quickly. "A-anyways, uh, I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out with me sometime...?" He smiled hopefully.

I smiled back, saying, "Sure. Wanna go to the arcade tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you there at 2," he said, smiling.

He walked off to his car, and I walked over to my mum's car.

"How was it?" she asked as I got in.

I'm pretty sure I blew out her right ear drum from screaming so damn loud in excitement.

_**CrazyKendallLover71999**__, this is for you._


End file.
